


How Cool My Husband Is

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Art Teacher!Benji, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, NBA Star!Victor, POV Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: This is just a silly, fluffy one-shot future fic from Benji's POV.Based on this post from my tumblr: https://onlyherefortheshowmances.tumblr.com/post/642654052520427520/i-just-decided-on-a-new-headcanon-that-makes-me
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	How Cool My Husband Is

It’s the first day of school which may actually be my favorite day of the year. I’m sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast with my husband when I look up at the clock. “You’re going to be late,” I tell him.

“They’ll survive. I have to see you off to your first day!” he says with a cheesy grin.

I laugh. “Babe, I’ve been teaching for six years. This is my, like twenty-third first day of school or something. I’ll survive.”

“Nope. I need a first day of school picture of my adorable husband leaving.”

I roll my eyes. “You’re ridiculous!”

He shrugs and then laughs. “Fine, I’ll leave, but make sure to remember any of the fun ones this year,” he says with a wink as he gets up. He puts his plate and coffee mug in the sink and then grabs his keys from the counter. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he says and then he kisses my cheek and heads for the garage.

He has a much longer drive than I do, so I still have a few minutes until I have to think about leaving. I get up and put my plate and mug in the sink and then pull out my lunch box and throw something together. I check the time on my watch and grab my keys to head for the car.

I pull into the faculty parking lot right before seven and walk into the building. When I get to my classroom, I sit at the desk and wait. Students will start arriving soon. I have all seniors first period for AP Studio Art though, so nothing exciting is going to happen until later in the day.

“Morning, Mr. Campbell!” Someone says and I look up to see Robbie Anderson walking in. He’s wearing a Sixers jersey and I shake my head a little.

“Nice jersey, Mr. Anderson.”

He chuckles. “I thought you’d appreciate my first day of school apparel decisions.”

After first period, I reorganize my desk and make sure the framed picture is prominently placed and facing the classroom. A couple of the seniors chuckle when they notice what I’m doing.

“I hope you get some good ones this year, Mr. Campbell,” Alyssa Parker says as she leaves.

“You and me both. I need something to talk about over dinner.” She laughs and I do, too, as I wait for the next round of students to enter. My second period class is mixed grade and there’s at least a few freshmen, so there’s a good chance we’ll have our first real reaction in a few minutes time.

Once everyone is seated and the bell rings, I close the door. “Good morning!” I say as I look around the room. “I’m Mr. Campbell.” And then it happens.

“Wait!” a kid in the front row says. “Is that a picture of you with Victor Salazar?”

“Huh?” I say even though I definitely heard him. Some of the older students are trying not to laugh.

“On your desk. How did you get to meet him? That’s so cool.”

“Oh,” I say, picking up the frame. “This? Yeah. It’s from a game last year. I was there and got a picture.”

“Did you have like courtside tickets or something?” the kid asks in awe.

It’s so hard not to laugh, but after a few years of practice, I’m getting better. “Oh, yeah. I go to every home game.”

“Holy shit!”

“Language,” I warn.

“Sorry,” he says. “But like, _wow_. What’s he like? I hear he’s supposed to be really cool.”

I chuckle. “He’s pretty cool,” I say casually. “I don’t know if I’d say _really_ cool though.”

He looks at me with wide eyes. “Do you like _know_ him?”

I think for a second; I’m never sure how to answer that one. “You could say that.” A few of the older students look about ready to burst.

“WOW!” the freshman practically shouts and I chuckle again.

“Alright, enough about how cool my husband is. We’re here for art class!” I announce. All of the upper classmen finally release the laughs they’ve been holding back and the freshmen stare at me with wide eyes as I completely lose my cool. It takes a few minutes for me to regain my composure, but then I say, “That is definitely, my favorite part of the first day of school.”

“You’re… you’re… you’re…” the kid from before stutters.

“Married to Victor Salazar?” I suggest. He nods. “I am.”

“Why are you a teacher then?” another freshman asks. “I mean… he makes like millions of dollars every year, right?”

“I don’t teach for the money. I actually like you kids or something. Besides, I need something to do while he’s at practice all day.” They’re still staring and I laugh again. “Okay, okay, I’m going to pass out your syllabuses and then we can discuss the requirements for your first project. We may have a little time for you to get started when we’re finished,” I say and I walk back to my desk to pick up the stack of papers. “Take one and pass ‘em around,” I say as I hand the stack to the student in the front corner of the room.

“Wait, does that mean you know like all of the players?” the original student asks.

I laugh. “It does, but this is art class not freak out about NBA stars class,” I say.

“But, like…” he says and I laugh again.

“Okay, fine. We’re going to do this today, but as of tomorrow, this is _art class_ , got it?”

Everyone nods and then I see the older students kick back in their stools because they know the rest of the period is a lost cause. I walk back to my desk and turn on the projector for the smartboard as I open powerpoint. “You get one powerpoint of pictures and that’s it,” I say. “I’m serious; we’re talking about art tomorrow.”

The powerpoint, which I update every year to include new pictures includes some from high school, more from college, a lot from our wedding, and a few from the few years since. I also include a bunch of drawings I’ve done of him because this _is_ art class. I turn the projector off when we finish, so it doesn’t give anything away for the next class.

“So, do I get extra credit if I wear a Salazar jersey to class?” a freshman jokes.

“Absolutely not,” I say. “But I will complement your excellent fashion taste.” Everyone laughs and then the bell rings. “ _Art class_ tomorrow,” I remind them as they leave.

Basically, the same thing happens in all of my other mixed grade classes and then last period I have the honors freshmen only class and I’m very prepared for it to be great; it always is. “Hello,” I say as they start to trickle in. “Take any seat. No more than four to a table, please.”

“Whoa, you like basketball?” someone says from behind me. I turn around to see a boy standing in front of my desk staring at the picture of me and Victor.

I shrug. “I’m not big on sports,” I say and he just stares at me.

“Oh, are you gay?”

“I am,” I say with a laugh.

“So, did you just meet Salazar at like a gay thing… or?”

I laugh. “That’s from a game last year.”

“But you don’t like sports…”

I shrug as the bell rings. “Take a seat please.”

The student continues to stare at me as he walks to one of the remaining seats in the room and drops his backpack. “Welcome to ninth grade art honors!” I say as I walk to the front of the classroom. “I’m Mr. Campbell.”

“Why did you go to a Sixers game if you don’t like sports?” the boy from before asks.

I shrug. “I go to a lot of Sixers games actually.”

“But like, why would you get tickets close enough that you _met Victor Salazar_ if you don’t even like sports? You had to be like courtside.”

“I was given the tickets.”

“A gift from someone who doesn’t know you don’t like sports?”

I laugh. “He knows I don’t like sports.”

“I really do not understand,” the kid says. “Wait, does you boyfriend like sports. You said you were gay, were just like with your boyfriend?”

“I was with my husband,” I say.

“Oh, you’re married?”

“I am.”

“So, your husband likes sports?”

I shrug. “Mostly basketball, occasionally soccer, but yeah.”

“Why did you take a picture with Salazar though?” he asks. “If your husband’s the basketball fan…”

“I’m a Victor Salazar fan,” I say and this is getting progressively more hilarious and more kids are starting to watch and listen with rapt attention.

“But you don’t like sports?”

“Not really,” I say with a shrug.

“I don’t get it,” he says and I go to my desk and pick up a stack of syllabuses.

“Take one and pass them around, please,” I say as I hand them to the student in the front corner. As they start, I walk back over to the student with all the questions. “Also, my husband is in the picture, for the record.”

“What?” he says and I see him trying to look closer. The picture is very clearly of just me and Victor and yet he still doesn’t understand. “What are you talking about?”

I laugh and walk over to my desk. I turn the other photo frame around. It’s a picture from our wedding. I watch as the student’s eyes go wide and he stares. “So, yeah, I don’t like sports, but I’m a _big fan_ of Victor Salazar, so I end up going to a lot of Sixers games,” I say and then I wink.

A hushed whisper runs through the classroom until all of the students are staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths. “Seriously?” a girl in the back corner asks.

“Seriously, what?” I ask.

“You’re married to Victor Salazar?”

I laugh. “I am,” I say. “But this is art class not gape at the basketball star’s husband class, please. So… if you could all close your mouths. It’s a little off-putting.” Slowly they start to close their mouths and shake their heads as they blink, but most of them are still staring at me and a few are craning their necks trying to see the picture frames on my desk. “You guys win, by the way.”

“Huh?” someone says.

“You win the reaction award for this year. Possibly all time. That was definitely my favorite one,” I tell them and then I walk behind my desk. “I’m going to let you get it out of your systems today, because we do actually need to start working on art tomorrow, but…” I sit down at the computer and turn the projector back on as I start the powerpoint again.

When I get home, Victor’s already there and waiting. He throws himself at me as soon as I’m through the door and I laugh. “Hi,” I whisper as I kiss his cheek. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Any good ones this year?” he asks and I swear he gets more excited about this than I do. I laugh at him for a second.

“Can I have two minutes to go clean out my lunch box and take my shoes off first?” I ask.

He steps back, hands on my shoulders and makes a face like he’s pretending to think about it. “Yeah, alright,” he says and he releases me.

I walk into the kitchen as he walks toward the living room. I drop my keys on the counter and set my lunch box down. I clean it out and then I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. “Do you want a drink?” I call toward the living room.

“Water if you could?” he calls back.

I grab a second bottle and walk toward the living room. He’s sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and smiling at me giddily. “Calm down,” I tell him as I walk over. I sit down next to him and kick off my shoes as I hand him one of the bottles of water.

“So?” he asks with a huge cheesy smile.

I sigh and chuckle. “We have a new contender for all-time best reaction,” I tell him.

“YES!” I need details!”

I laugh and I walk him through the mixed classes first and then I tell him about last period and he asks me which pictures I added to the powerpoint this year, so I decide to just go get my laptop and show him the damn thing which he is thrilled with. “Aw, I love that one,” he says during the part with our wedding photos.

“That’s the one I have on my desk,” I tell him and then I kiss his temple where his head is leaning against my shoulder.

“Really?” he asks.

“Yep,” I confirm as I continue to click through.


End file.
